<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal is a Thing of the Past by naturalnik95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806544">Normal is a Thing of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95'>naturalnik95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, F/M, Gen, Monsters, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has always been normal for you, but one heartbreaking night and one hungry Ghoul could send you down a completely different road than you’d ever imagined. </p><p>I really hope you enjoy it and I’m semi-debating turning this into a mini-series so I’d appreciate feedback! Please like, comment, and follow!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal is a Thing of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Up until today, your life had been fairly ordinary. Some would even say downright boring. You had grown up with two ordinary parents and an ordinary sister, you graduated college with a degree to get you an ordinary job as an office nurse, and occasionally you would go out with an ordinary guy. </p><p>Everything about your life was the apple-pie American Dream. And truthfully, you were perfectly happy with that. You didn’t think there was anything abnormal about a normal life. </p><p>Sure, there were always people who would would make comments like, “don’t you want an adventure?” or “isn’t it awfully dull to live like that?” but your response was always the same - no, I like my normal life. </p><p>All the things you loved about your normal life were coming to a crashing halt in one evening.</p><p>It had been like any other friday night for you. You had gotten off your shift a little late and ran by a redbox to rent some movies for a night in with your family. But from the moment you walked into your front door, everything felt different.</p><p>Almost all of the lights in the house had been turned out except the flicker of light from the fireplace. Usually your house was filled with music because your parents thought it helped sharpen the mind, but tonight it was eerily quiet. </p><p>You stumbled around in the dark for a minute and called out for your parents, but nothing around you moved.</p><p>After feeling your way through the hall, you made it to the living room. A wave of terror hit you as your eyes fell on your older sister, Cara, covered in blood, her mouth wrapped around your mother’s throat. Your mother’s eyes were blank, staring into the abyss, as she hung limply in your sister’s arms.</p><p>A sob racked your body at the scene before you and Cara shifted her focus straight to you. A surprised whine came from your throat as she immediately dropped your mother’s body on top of your father’s corpse on the floor. </p><p>You wanted to break down and cry right then but Cara was stalking toward you with a menacing look on her face. She bared her teeth at you and her face distorted into a disgusting beast. Out of instinct, you started to move backwards, but your feet stumbled over the crack in the hardwood knocking you to the floor. The crack in the floor that you and your sister had made by dropping a bowling ball. Your chest was tight with the memory of a girl that clearly no longer existed. </p><p>“Car? Wh-what are you doing? You can ta-talk to me, sissy.” You croaked.</p><p>Your sister sneered, “my dear little sister, there’s nothing to be scared of, I wouldn’t hurt you.” </p><p>“Is that what you told mom and dad?” You tried to sound brave but the sentiment fell short. </p><p>“Mommy and daddy dearest didn’t feel any pain, sweet little Y/N.” You scurried backwards, trying and failing to put some space between you two. Cara was getting closer every second. “Stop moving and let me get a good look at you.”</p><p>You scooted back one more time and bumped into the coat rack that sat by the front door. The coat rack was a thin, heavy piece of metal but in a pinch, it was the only thing you could use to defend yourself. With a big deep breath, you prayed the fight in your fight or flight response would win out, and gripped the base of the rack with a tight fist.</p><p>Putting all your weight on it, you stood up slowly. Cara’s top lip drew up in disgust as she watched you square up to her. </p><p>“You really think you’ll be able to fight me and win? I recall beating you every time you’ve tried to fight me, sis. I’ve always been better than you and nothing’s gonna change that now.” </p><p>“Why are you doing this?!” You screamed, tears starting to fall. Cara had always taunted you when you were little because you would cry when you were angry. Such a little baby, she would always snicker. </p><p>“Because I’m starving. I’ve been watching you for days and you look so delicious.” </p><p>“Wh-what did you do with my sister?” The realization that she may be gone hit you like a punch to the stomach. </p><p>Her nose stuck in the air and she breathed in deep. “Ahh the stench of fear is dripping off of yo-” </p><p>Adrenaline flooded your veins and you swung the coat rack against the side of her head with all your strength and her body crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. The second her body dropped, you threw the rack down and raced for the stairs. Your foot slipped and your knee slammed against the edge of the step. You winced but pushed the pain to the back of your mind and kept moving upwards.</p><p>As if muscle memory were taking over, you ran into your childhood bedroom and slammed the door. Your breath was coming in short, heavy spurts the more you thought about your mom and dad laying lifeless downstairs. </p><p>“Oh my god, why did I just do this? Everyone knows you never go to a second floor.” You muttered to yourself as you paced back and forth between the bed and the desk. “What the hell is going on? That thing is clearly not my sister.” </p><p>You could hear your sister groaning and stumbling around and suddenly your heart was in your throat. </p><p>“No no no, I’m not cut out for this shit.” </p><p>“I’m gonna kill you, you little bitch!” Cara cried out over the sound of her boots thunking up the staircase. Her nails were scratching along the wall and you shuddered at the sound invading your head. You had never believed in the supernatural, let alone seen a monster. Now here you were, running from one trying to kill you.</p><p>“God dammit… I locked myself in the worst room.” You kept talking to yourself. There were no good places to hide in this plain room and you mentally slapped yourself for being so okay with simplicity for once. </p><p>“Little sissy,” Cara’s voice was closer, “come out come out wherever you are.” </p><p>This bitch was toying with you now and that just made you panic even more. With nowhere else to go, you dropped to the floor and shimmied yourself between two boxes under your bed. </p><p>Outside, Cara had fallen silent. The final moment of quiet before she burst in the door and ripped your head off, you thought. At the last moment, you tugged your comforter down a little more to conceal your hiding place and slapped your hand over your mouth to hide your breathing. </p><p>Downstairs you heard a loud crash that made you jump and you flattened yourself even more. Sighing, you laid your head on the floor and spotted your old teddy bear, Winston, shoved next to the wall. You hadn’t seen him in years but he looked just the same. You and Cara used to fight over who would sit next to him at tea parties but your parents would always say he loved you both equally. Tears pricked your eyes when you realized you would never hear your parents say they love you again. </p><p>With a heavy arm, you pulled Winston against your chest and buried your face into his ears, willing yourself to not start bawling while your life was on the line. Grunts and groans were floating up the stairs and you could tell someone was struggling. Your hopes rose at the thought of one of your parents still being alive. </p><p>Heavy footsteps thumped outside your door and stopped. You held your breath and waited as the doorknob to your room jiggled before it finally creaked open. The footsteps came closer and closer and stopped right next to your bed. Cara had found you. </p><p>Your heart was slamming in your chest and you were positive that she would be able to hear it from where she was. </p><p>The edge of your comforter flipped up and you prepared yourself to scream, but the sensation died in your throat as you came face to face with bright green eyes. A man looked at you, worry etched between his brows. </p><p>“Don’t be scared. I just need you to come with me for a minute.” The man’s voice was husky. He reached for your hand but you shrunk away from him. </p><p>“Don’t touch me.” You whimpered pathetically. </p><p>“Okay, alright,” He raised his hands in defense, “I know you’re freaked out, but I’m here to help you.” </p><p>You studied the man for a second. His flannel shirt was askew and he had a big cut on his forearm. Truthfully, he looked like he’d had a rather long night. </p><p>“How do I know you’re not one of those things? That…that thing…my sis-sister oh god my sister.” The cries were bubbling out of you like a fountain. </p><p>The man laid himself on his stomach and slowly reached for you. “Shh shh shh it’s okay,” his hand rested on yours. They were tough with callouses but the heat radiating off them caused you to shiver. “My name is Dean and I’m here to help you. I promise it’ll be alright.” </p><p>You wanted to believe what he was saying, you just couldn’t see how anything would ever be okay again. But when he had touched your hand, something in your heart made you trust him. </p><p>“Di-did you see her? Is she gone?”</p><p>Dean’s face flashed regret before he looked away, towards the door. You followed his gaze and could see another pair of shoes standing there. </p><p>He finally looked back at you, “my brother Sam took care of it. That thing will never hurt you again.” You opened your mouth to ask another question but he kept talking. “Come on, let’s get you out from under there and I promise I’ll answer all your questions.” </p><p>He hooked his hands under your arms and pulled you out and stood you firmly on the floor. Your knees wobbled and Dean tucked you close to his body in case your legs gave out.</p><p>You were thankful to have someone taking care of you because you had no clue what you would have done on your own. You’d probably be dead so you wouldn’t have to worry about it. </p><p>You turned to your gaze to the other man, Sam, and a chill ran up your spine. His face was splattered with blood and there was a long scratch across his chest that was oozing. </p><p>Dean watched your face change from stunned to horror at the sight of Sam. He turned your shoulders in and led you to the door. You followed blindly, whimpering like a sad puppy as you passed your parents bodies. It answered your next question. Your parents hadn’t made it out alive. </p><p>Gently, he set you on the steps outside and sat next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You were shivering from the cold or shock, you couldn’t tell. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions…” he started.</p><p>“That thing, it killed my parents…and my sister?” Your voice was hoarse from all the crying. </p><p>The edges of Dean’s lips fell deeper, “yes, it did. I’m so sorry, Y/N.” </p><p>“How do you know my name? I never told you…” You lean away from his body to examine his face. </p><p>“Uhh…well, we’ve been hunting this thing for a few days and we had a feeling that it might be coming for you next. It’s why we showed up…just too late.” </p><p>Your head was reeling with information. First, monsters were a real thing, then, there were people who hunted monsters, and they were the ones who saved your life. This was anything but normal. </p><p>“So that thing…” </p><p>“A ghoul. It was a ghoul.” Dean offered the name.</p><p>“A ghoul…” The taste of the word was sour. The name of the creature that had changed your life forever. “Why did it do this to me, to my family? I’ve never done anything to deserve this.” </p><p>Dean let out a long breath and he rubbed his hand against his thighs. He was searching his mind for the perfect answer but everything seemed to fall short of comforting. “I wish I knew why good people like you get caught in the crossfire of the monsters senseless killing.” </p><p>You relaxed your head on his shoulder. The scent of leather, gun powder, and faint cologne filled your nose and for the first time in the whole night, you felt like you might be able to find a way out of this. </p><p>“But you stop-hunt creatures like this… creatures who hurt people?” He strained to hear your quiet voice above the wind blowing. </p><p>“We do. I wish there was a way to stop it completely but all we can do now is try to save as many people as possible.” </p><p>He watched you pick at the scrapes on your hands from when you’d squeezed under your bed. “It must be a hard life saving everyone else in the world from the things that go bump in the night.” </p><p>In response, he leaned his head against yours with a serious sigh. You barely glanced up when Sam sat down on the other side of you. He plopped his elbows on his knees and hung his head, defeated. You were three misfits sharing silence for all the troubles you’d been through and all the troubles yet to come. </p><p>“I want to come with you guys.” you whispered. </p><p>Dean’s head snapped up, already chuckling at the ridiculous words. “That’s a cool offer, but no way.” </p><p>You frowned, “and why not? What gives you any more right to help people than me?” </p><p>“You have no idea what you would be getting into.” Sam spoke up and you shifted to face him. “We grew up in this lifestyle because we had to. But you, you have a chance to move on from this. To grieve your loss and go on to live a normal life.” </p><p>“I’ll never be normal again!” You snapped at Sam. “Every person I’ve ever loved just got murdered by some monstrosity. And now you’re telling me that it’d be easier if I just stayed in the same place that it happened and I’ll just get over it?!” </p><p>Sam’s eyes fell, embarrassed that he had been so quick to brush you off. He knew exactly what it felt like to lose the people you cared about. He had run off with Dean as soon as he’d lost Jess and now he was scoffing at the thought of you doing the same. He met Dean’s eyes over the top of your head. </p><p>Dean knew exactly what was going through Sam’s head without one word. His gaze fell to the girl beside him and he knew immediately that him and Sam would not be going back on the road alone. </p><p>He blew out deep before clasping your hand and lifting you up. You peeked up at him from under your tear-ruined eyelashes and he groaned because he could feel his determination already starting to crumble. His eyes rolled to the sky then darted to Sam one more time who was nodding behind you. Dean inhaled deeply before finally dropping his gaze back to you and giving you one sharp nod. </p><p>“Thank you, Dean.” You rested your hand gently on his forearm and gave him a one-sided smile. </p><p>He gave you one final sorrowful smile before gesturing toward the street. You followed his gesture to a beautiful Impala parked at the curb. Sam stepped forward and opened the back door for you and you slid across the seat. </p><p>You took a final glimpse at the house you had called home. The memories of your parents dancing in the kitchen together, you and Cara running around through the sprinklers in the summer, all the holidays that you would never get to spend with them again. A tear rolled down your cheek and you had to turn away before the pain overcame you. </p><p>Sam and Dean were watching you warily from the front seat, but you wiped the tear away and lifted your chin slightly. Already, Dean could see the walls building behind your eyes and his chest tightened, but he knew that pain and there was no way around it. </p><p>“Drive, Dean. Take me away from here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>